C'était de la romance
by Moira-chan
Summary: Inukashi s'était toujours demandé qui de "il" ou de "elle" il fallait être. Jusqu'à ce que Shion lui fasse lire ce livre, au sujet d'un "il" et d'une "elle" qui lui rappelaient tant Nezumi et l'autre garçon... / Léger Nezumi/Shion, PoV Inukashi.


Bonjour aux rares personnes qui passeraient par là ! *fait coucou* =D

**Titre :** C'était de la romance

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Momo)

**Genres :** Romance principalement, peut-être un peu psychologique sur les bords. Très court OS.

**Rating :** K+ pour quelques mots un peu vulgaires.

**Personnages :** Inukashi, Shion, Nezumi.

**Pairing :** Nezumi/Shion sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer :** Nezumi, Shion et Inukashi ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.

**Résumé :** Inukashi s'était toujours demandé qui de "il" ou de "elle" il fallait être. Jusqu'à ce que Shion lui fasse lire ce livre, au sujet d'un "il" et d'une "elle" qui lui rappelaient tant Nezumi et l'autre garçon...

Bon, je doute que beaucoup de gens passent dans le coin, mais qui sait, l'anime de No.6 est en train de gagner un certain succès... (Normal, il est géniaal ! *propagande*)

Merci à ceux qui passeraient pour leur (éventuelle) lecture. =) A noter également que je suis très heureuse d'être la première à poster une fanfiction en français sur ce fandom. (On s'en fout... xD)

* * *

><p><strong>C'était de la romance<strong>

Inukashi s'était toujours bien fichue du genre humain.

Pas vraiment mâle ni femelle, une espèce de forme grotesque et basanée sous une masse de cheveux crasseux, un corps maigre – trop maigre – enfilé dans des fringues trop larges et trop déchirées pour être appelées des fringues. Inukashi les aimait bien, pourtant, ses fringues. Ça la définissait un peu plus qu'un simple « il » ou « elle ». Cependant, depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de se considérer comme une fille, de dire « elle », elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; et c'était troublant. Là non plus, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ça l'était – mais ça l'était, c'était tout.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, parfois, au terme d'une longue journée de travail, de survie et de discussions sans queue ni tête avec ses chiens, elle réalisait qu'elle ne connaissait, somme toute, que peu d'« elles » ou de « ils » ; dans le sens où elle ne côtoyait jamais les mêmes personnes. Y'avait bien ses clients mais eux ressemblaient plus à des ramassis de loques qu'à autre chose ; et puis y'avait ce type qui venait de temps à autres lui demander des renseignements. Nezumi. Un sale enfoiré de rat, certes – mais un sale enfoiré de rat qui la payait plutôt bien contre ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire de No.6 ou de plein d'autres trucs différents. Toujours sur la défensive, ce mec ; c'était bien un « il » aussi, pas de doute, même s'il avait les traits fins et la voix douce lorsqu'il se pavanait sur la scène au bois craquelant du théâtre.  
>C'était le seul « il » dont Inukashi pouvait affirmer que c'était bien un « il », aussi. Mais ça non plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.<p>

Ça la saoulait de pas savoir ; mais avec Nezumi, mieux valait pas trop poser de questions. Sauf qu'il avait commencé à changer, ce « il ». Oh, pas avec elle, bien sûr ; avec l'autre. Lui non plus, on savait pas trop si c'était un « il » ou une « elle » ; on disait que c'était un garçon mais rien n'était moins sûr. Inukashi avait toujours défini les filles comme plus tolérantes, romantiques, intelligentes et raisonnables que les garçons ; elle s'était d'ailleurs désignée femelle en raison de ces deux dernières qualités. Mais l'autre, lui, il était tolérant, visiblement, et romantique, et intelligent – bah forcément, aussi, vu qu'il venait de No.6, à ce qu'on disait –, mais pas très raisonnable ; tête-en-l'air, naïf, Nezumi disait que c'était un clown, mais ce clown-là n'était pas vraiment drôle, enfin, ça dépendait des moments.

Pas de répondant, pas de muscles, le cœur sur la main et la tête pleine de purée inutile en ce bas-monde – un vrai sac à embrouilles, un boulet, une chiure de mouette tout juste bonne à viser le front pour bien emmerder. Maladroit, pathétique, sentimental, insignifiant, sensible, borné dans sa connerie – le fait est que Nezumi avait commencé à changer, avec cet imbécile de « il » ou de « elle » qu'on appelait Shion (et Inukashi en était encore à se demander quel crétin avait bien pu donner un nom de fleur à un mec ; elle avait toujours pensé que les fleurs c'étaient des trucs de nana).

Un jour, il s'était ramené la bouche en cœur, le Shion. Un sourire large comme le bras alors qu'il était censé bosser pour Inukashi toute la sainte journée. Un bouquin sous ce même bras d'ailleurs, une espèce de gros pavé qu'Inukashi elle en avait jamais lu des aussi gros ; et il lui avait tendu ça, en prétendant que c'était un truc super qu'allait trop lui plaire ou elle-savait-pas-trop-quoi. Inukashi savait pas trop d'où il venait, ce truc. Shion affirmait que c'était bien, que ça plaisait généralement aux filles ; était-ce nécessaire de lui dire qu'Inukashi n'était pas vraiment une fille, ni vraiment un garçon, et que de toute manière elle aurait très bien pu être les deux à la fois ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se disait « elle » qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dire « il », après tout. Personne savait et personne saurait jamais ce qu'elle était vraiment – parce que pour ça y'aurait fallu qu'elle-même connaisse les différences physiques entre une fille et un garçon, et ça, elle était pas près de le demander à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à Shion ou à Nezumi.

Alors elle avait pris ce foutu livre, finalement. Elle s'était dit, « s'il me plaît, c'est que j'suis une fille, sinon j'suis un mec » ; et elle l'avait lu, un peu, le début, puis la suite, la fin. Ça parlait de rien en particulier, sinon d'un « il » qui « aimait » une « elle » – pour Inukashi, c'était un peu flou, quand même. Elle savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, « aimer » quelqu'un. Pour elle, « aimer », c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour sa mère, c'était cette espèce de fierté d'avoir été élevée par une chienne aussi courageuse ; c'était cette douleur aussi, celle qui l'avait envahie à sa mort, et cette rage qui la prenait dès qu'on critiquait sa mère. C'était ça, « aimer ». Elle avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que sa mère.

Mais c'était pas sa mère que la « elle » du livre aimait – pareil pour le « il » du bouquin. C'était l'autre – l'autre. Pour Inukashi, « l'autre », c'était Shion. Du coup, ce livre, c'était pas très clair, au final ; elle aurait pu qualifier ça de « bien » mais ça l'était pas vraiment. Ça la faisait seulement réfléchir – à plein de choses différentes à la fois. Est-ce que j'ai aimé cette histoire ? Et puis aimer, c'est quoi au juste ? Est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ? Est-ce que j'aime mes chiens ? Est-ce qu'on aime ses amis, et puis, c'est quoi un ami ? Tu sais rien ma grande, sur ce point-là même l'autre s'y connaît plus que toi ; mais pas question de lui demander, ça se fait pas.

Envers et contre tout, Shion semblait apprécier le bouquin, lui. Un peu comme une fille – il l'avait dit lui-même, ce genre de livres plaisait aux filles. Fallait-il en déduire qu'Inukashi n'était pas une fille, que Shion s'était trompé, ou bien que Shion était lui-même une fille ? C'était de la « romance » qu'il avait dit, l'autre ; de la romance. Ça sonnait bizarre. Un truc l'avait frappée, pourtant, dans ce bouquin. Elle aurait pas su dire quoi – toujours pas.  
>C'étaient peut-être les douces caresses, les petits baisers au coin des lèvres, les sourires échangés. Ou bien le fait que le « il » ne soit jamais aussi violent avec la « elle » qu'il l'était avec les autres. Ou encore toutes ces phrases idiotes qui revenaient parfois dans la bouche de Shion.<p>

_« Je veux tout savoir de toi. »_

_« Apprends-moi, montre-moi, je veux découvrir le monde. »_

_« Où que tu ailles, j'irai. »_

_« Je veux être avec toi. »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

Inukashi n'avait jamais entendu Shion dire ça, pourtant. « Je t'aime ». Elle l'avait jamais dit, jamais entendu, point barre. Seulement lu dans ce bouquin stupide qui lui plaisait même pas mais qui la faisait réfléchir. Alors, elle avait rendu le livre à Shion – elle s'était dit qu'elle allait s'en foutre et ça allait passer. Elle avait simplement demandé où l'autre avait trouvé une ineptie pareille ; et il lui avait sorti que ça appartenait à Nezumi. Ça lui avait brusquement rappelé un truc – un truc du bouquin, ouais. Des moments où le « il » filait des trucs gratos à la « elle », ou vice-versa ; ça se faisait pas, à Bloc Ouest, ce genre de charité. Sauf que Nezumi le faisait. Avec Shion. Et juste avec Shion.

Et Inukashi avait beau ne pas avoir aimé tant que ça le bouquin, elle trouvait plutôt ça… Etrange. Non. Mignon. Peut-être. C'était un sentiment doux et chaud qui lui donnait envie de sourire – voir ce sale enfoiré de rat, d'habitude si froid, si distant, baisser sa garde instant. Quand il détournait la tête du danger potentiel, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, pour regarder vers Shion. Quand il se plaçait, mine de rien, devant lui, pour se battre à sa place. Quand il restait en arrière et le gardait à l'œil pour intervenir en cas de problème. Quand il prétendait n'en avoir rien à foutre de lui tandis qu'une de ses petites souris passait ses journées à poursuivre l'autre, pour le surveiller.

Quand il lui hurlait dessus, aussi. Nezumi n'hurlait jamais sur personne. Sauf sur Shion. Peut-être parce qu'il l'énervait – ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

En ce monde, celui qui avait quelqu'un à protéger courait à sa perte.

Shion était plus direct, lui. Il souriait franchement, ne mentait pas, ne cachait pas ses sentiments derrière un masque impassible – mais il inspirait à Inukashi le même sentiment doux et chaud qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Quand il s'approchait de Nezumi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il l'attendait le matin, à midi, le soir, tout le temps. Quand dans la foule, il ne le quittait pas des yeux au lieu de se soucier des dangers de l'extérieur. Quand il lui déballait ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses grands idéaux utopiques et tout le reste. Quand il attrapait sa main, son bras, qu'il le freinait dans ses mouvements mais que Nezumi le laissait faire, et quand il le regardait, avec ces yeux de merlan frit, comme le vieux rat disait pour se foutre de sa gueule…

Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, parfois. On aurait dit qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus profond qui lui rappelait un peu le bouquin. Quelque chose où la phrase « Je t'aime » se serait si bien casée que c'était presque un crime de ne pas l'y inclure – et ça, oui, tout ça, cette ambiance un peu bizarre au coucher du soleil, cette atmosphère qui prêtait tant à sourire, aux yeux d'Inukashi, c'était vraiment mignon.

Pour un peu, elle aurait même frappé Shion. Juste pour voir si Nezumi la frapperait en retour.

* * *

><p>J'avoue, j'aime la psychologie xD<p>

Raah, j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire d'autres textes sur ce trio... Je les aime. \o/


End file.
